Samuro quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Samuro. Clicked Samuro * "You seek my blade?" (in the shop, before purchase) * "I am yours." * "What task is there?" Monkey King *"Yes, master?" *"Do you wish to speak to Monkey?" Interactions ;Artanis (Shogun Skin) *"Ah, a shogun who joins the battle himself! All leaders should be so bold!" *"This humble warrior is honored to fight alongside a shogun." ;Chen *"A blademaster and a brewmaster. We fight together as one!" *"And the same to you, brewmaster. I look forward to seeing your technique once more." ;Demon (Azmodan, Diablo, The Butcher) *"Your presence brings us disgrace! Keep your distance, or my blade will keep it for you!" *"Make no mistake, demon: I will never rely on the strength of your kind!" ;Gul'dan *"Your demon worshipping ruined our people and dishonored my clan! I should cut off your head here and now!" *"Never! I will redeem the Burning Blade and break the chains you put upon us!" ;Horde (E.T.C., Rehgar, Sylvanas, etc.) *"I seek vengeance for my clan, but glory for the Horde!" *"Together, we fight as one - for the Horde!" ;Kharazim *"Ah, a kindred spirit. I look forward to fighting next to you." *"And the spirits bring me honor with yours." ;Lost Vikings *"Not all who wander are lost, my friends." *"This 'Tomator' must be a great warrior." ;Medivh *"My clan was reduced to demon worshippers because of you!" *"I prove it with every breath, thought, and action." ;Murky *"I sense a fire within you, little one. Let it burn!" *"Hmm, your words are muddled, but your desire for vengeance is clear." ;Rexxar *"Throm-ka, brother. My humble skills are yours once again." *"Yes, it has. Our last parting was too hasty, my friend." ;Tassadar *"To sacrifice oneself for the greater good... It is an honor to fight beside such a warrior." *"You bear the mark of a true warrior. This will be a fight to remember." ;Thrall *"This humble blademaster is honored to fight by his Warchief's side." *"I will serve the Warchief until my death." ;Zeratul (Ronin Skin) *"Ah, another disciple of the blade! I am eager to compare our skills." *"And to you, my fellow wanderer." Hero Kills Demon (Azmodan, Diablo, The Butcher) * "Another step on the road to redemption" Human (Jaina, Raynor, etc.) * "You die well, for a human." Samuro * "Whoa.... You are not one of my images." Zeratul * "You fought well, Dark Templar." Gul'dan * "Vengeance for the Burning Blade, and for all the clans!" Horde (E.T.C., Rehgar, Sylvanas, etc.) * "We both fight for the Horde, today you die for it." Medivh * "Redemption can only come by the blade." Thrall * "Not even the Warchief can impede vengeance." Rexxar * "Your wandering is over, brother." Humorous Samuro *"If on my journey I should encounter the Titans, then the Titans shall be cut." *"If the Warchief wishes my death, he has but to ask." *"Blademaster training is simple, yet effective. One hundred cuts, one hundred stabs, one hundred parries, ten miles of wandering, every single day." *"Who's the meanest, the leanest, the greenest blademaster down in the Nexus? Samuro, the Shogun of Orgrimmar!" *"I try not to be angry, but sometimes, I'm just beside myselves." (laughs) *"Years ago, six other blademasters and I banded together and taught the Mag'har village how to defend itself against forty ogre bandits! It was a long battle, but it was the finest that Draenor has ever seen!" *"It is not easy to wield a Burning Blade. For many, they are... Too hot to handle." *"A true master of combat enters a state of no mind in battle. To react with speed and power, you must first empty your mind of all thoughts. So, you are already halfway there." *"My best sparring matches are against my own Mirror Images. I call them Samuro Showdown!" *"The most skilled blademaster I have ever met was a blind orc who hide his blade within a cane. The next... Was dressed as a rabbit." *"This is the weapon of a blademaster. Not as random or clumsy as an axe. It is an elegant weapon for a more civilized age." *"The Burning Blade Clan takes its name from an annual festival held in the middle of Hellfire Peninsula. I used to go every year, but now it has become way too commercialized." *"No, 'dude', I cannot get you backstage passes. I am Samuro, not 'Samuro'! Go ask E.T.C. himself, then!" Monkey King *"Ah, what's going on? Why are you poking me? Oh, is this a lesson? I hate those." *"My last master tricked me—gave me this golden crown, and then used it to hurt me. He always told me not to do or say things!" *"Um, by the way, he didn't teach you any magical chants, did he? (laughs). Ah, of course not." *"I have had many names. But I prefer (clears throat) 'The Handsome Monkey King Above All'. It should be obvious why, Master." (laughs) *"What? You don't know the 'Monkey King'? Were you trapped under a rock, hmm? Because I was." *"I know seventy-two different transformations. Hmm. I bet I can beat our enemy without using a single one." (laughs) *"Life isn't about the destination. It's about the journey. Unless reaching the destination grants you your freedom, then it is about the destination." *"Masters love to nag. The world would be better off without them. Ah, of course, I don't mean you, Master, you're different." *"Aiee... Old Monkey has got himself caught between a rock and a hard place. Again." (laughs) *"Riding a horse is beneath me. In a single summersault, I could leap across this entire battlefield. Why shouldn't I?" *"Game balance? What is that? It sounds stupid." *"For every clone I create, I must pluck a hair from my head. With the way you fight, Monkey will be bald in a month." *"Oh, sorry Master, sorry. Monkey will stay quiet... Until you want to speak to me again that is." Category:Quotations